Dragon Ball Dreams Remastered: May 12 Edition
Dragon Ball Dreams Remastered: May 12 Edition is a remastering of the classic fan-fiction; Dragon Ball Dreams made in May 2012. Synopsis, & Summary Luke and his friends are ordinary 9th grade boys living in urban Los Angeles in the year 2017. The group are big fans of Dragon Ball Super and its predecessors. When stumbling upon an ancient Navajo Native American tribe structures out in a forest just outside of the city. This triggers a chain of events they will never forget. Chapters Chapter 1: January 29, 2017 - West Los Angeles: Dreams It's been a day since the group of Friends found the ancient Navajo structure, they had now forgotten all of the structures and were back at school. "Psst! Zach!" Luke whispers to Zach, just around 7 seats away. This fails to catch his attention so he lets out another "cry for help"; "Psst! Zach! Bro!" He yells in a whispering tone. This time Zach looks up, but so does someone else. Their teacher, Mr Gott. The class was meant to be doing independent study, working on a giant book-like packet that they got weekly. "Is there something you need to tell the entire class, Luke?" Mr Gott asks with a very slight smirk on his face. It was 6th period, the last; Luke didn't want to disrupt the class. It was 2:30, only 10 minutes to go. He figured he could just wait to talk to Zach, but then his teacher began again: Mr Gott stuttered at first as if he had a shiver; "I-I-If you continue to disrupt the class, I will have no choice but to rip your packet." He says as talking is not permitted in his classroom during work times. Luke mumbles at first but let's out a sigh and says "Yessir". In most cases he would of stood up for himself, gave Mr Gott a hard time. He was a nerd, yet generally a pain in the ass, for he was too smart for his own good. The class goes on without a scratch until the bell rings and everyone packs and rushes from the doors and outside. Zach meets with Luke. "What the hell were you doing back there?" Zach asks Luke with a look of worry on his face. "I was bored.. I was gonna ask if you seen Dragon Ball Super!" Luke replied. "Yeah, man! Hit is such a badass!" "Just hope they go into detail with his backstory" The two continue their talk as they make their way to their respective streets and part ways. They each make it home safely and hop directly on their laptops. They both get on a chat room, DragonBall.wikia.com. They are well known around there, and have long conversations about the series on the chat. They are usually reticuled for their love of Fanon and Role-Play, yet are always themselves, never trying to be otherwise to fit in. The two spend an entire night in the chat and go to sleep. Not without PMing each other however, reminding one another of the Navajo Structure. They talk in PM for about 15 minutes and depart to their beds where they both fall asleep.. Zach wakes up in the middle of the night. He hears whispering. He sits up and realizes that it is morning. He stands the flips the light switch, it is not his room he is in. He looks around drastically, confused and now scared he runs from the room and outside. He stops in his track just outside his bedroom. He sees 4 people sitting at a table looking at him now. A woman, little girl, and two young boys. One boy utters, "Um.. Dad, why is your tail in the front now?" Zach is naked, he runs back into the door behind him. He searches through the room for clothes, he spots a set of Saiyan Armor.. He freezes with it in hand. "T-The fuck?" He says with the saiyan armor in hand. The door opens and in comes the woman. He turns his neck, looking back with the saiyan armor in hand. "Don't tell me you're gonna go train, Zach!" The woman says. Zach is confused. "You said we would spend time with the kids, and if you're going to train you have to take them with you!" She continues. Zach has a realization... He's dreaming. He walks to a mirror, naked, Saiyan armor in hand and stares. He is Zach, the Saiyan from Earth. His Role-Play character.. Luke wakes up. He stands and begins out the door and to his kitchen, half sleep he pays no attention. He then smashes his toe directly into a wall. He falls in agony. "Ahh!! Fuck! Why is there a wal-" he stops as he looks around, this is not his home. He sighs in pain and stands, confused. He navigates the foreign home, finding his way to the kitchen where he sees an entire breakfast laid out before him and a note. He reads it; "Sorry, kids needed to get to piano practice. Love you.". He walks around and back to the bedroom, he switches from his pajamas and look for clothes. He finds a green outfit similar to Goku's gi. He has an immediate realization that he is dreaming and that he is his role play character; Luke. He stands there, in awe and does one thing, with a simple motion. He raises his hand, faces his palm out towards the wall and utters a saying: "B-Big Bang Attack?" Chapter 2: January 27, Age 1500 - South of West City: Reality? Sirens blare as firetrucks, paramedics and police race down the street. A home on fire. A small group of people gather outside the home, and outwalks Luke from the burning home. He steps onto the sidewalk where he is greeted by a minivan driving up and coming to a halt before him. A woman hops out, rage in her eyes, she slaps Luke in the back of the head. "What in the world were you thinking?! Training in the house?!" The woman blares as 2 young boys walk from the van behind her. Luke holds his head in pain, and suddenly he remembers that he is Luke. The Luke in which he created, he puts his hand down and bearhugs his wife ''and ''two sons. "S-Sorry, Ciri!" Luke says with a grin. Ciri, his wife speaks; "You think this is some kind of joke?! Our house is burning down!" She says, their two children begin to laugh behind her. She turns with flames in her eyes, and the kids pipe down. Just then, fire trucks come flying around a corner. One truck loses traction and comes barelling into Luke and his family. Luke springs into action, grabbing his family and flying away from the crashing truck. The truck smashes into the minivan, and into the burning home. This causes the already burning home to collapse. Luke's eldest son, ''Hanja ''speaks; "Dad! The fireman is trapped inside!" Luke nods, and jumps into the collapsed building. After a few seconds, he leaps out with 4 firemen in his arms and over his shoulders. He drops them next to paramedics. The rest of the firemen work on putting the fire out as Luke returns to his family. Over the horizon two men, and 2 children walk down the sidewalk. Luke's sons cheer a bit and run down the sidewalk to meet them exclaiming: "Uncle Zach!". Ciri stands and smiles. Luke just stands, thinking. Ciri then taps his shoulder, "Go on." Luke nods and walks down to meet them. Hanja and Cetrum, Luke's kids are already at Zach when Luke walks up. Zach has his teenage son, Noah, his young son Felix, and his daughter Ten. Zach walks to Luke and they stand face to face. The two hug. The children are confused, they had never seen this ammount of affection shared between these two. Minutes pass after a bit of private talking between the men, and they come to the conclusion that they are in some sort of joint-dream. They get their bearings and return to Ciri. Luke's son Centrum, and Zach's daughter, Ten are to go out into the city with Ciri to go shopping. Centrum objects; "I may only be 7, but I can fight, dad! Please take me with you, I'm ready!" he says, wanting to go train with the others. "I know son." Luke says. "You are ready, but to prove yourself I'ma give you a special training mission." He gets on his knee and whispers into Centrum's ear: "I need you to hold as much bags as you can when you go. It'll get you stronger, trust me, your mom buys alot." Centrum's tear filled face changes to a serious face and he nods. He runs along with his mother and Ten. Luke and the others then fly off. They land in a field, and Zach asks Luke: "So what're you gonna do about the house? You guys seem okay with the house being gone, considering Ciri is out shopping?" Luke stretches. He shrugs and continues to stretch out. After 5 minutes of warming up, the group begins. Zach pulls out a capsule and out pops a machine. Zach explains; "This is a gravity projector. It will project gravity into a selected area." Hanja, Felix, and Noah all look in awe. Luke however asks; "How powerful is it? How much gravity can it project and how far?" "Up to 500.. 500 Thousand times Earth's normal gravity, and it can project to the entire world, but to a lesser power." Zach responds, this draws a few "ooh's" and "aww's" from the crowd of four. "So what's first?" Hanja, 13 asks. Zach thinks then tells them; "Lets just see how much gravity you can withstand!" The group gets excited and they all stand up and spread out a bit. Luke and Zach will not participate for now. Zach turns the machine on and projects 5x gravity on the three boys. Felix, 12 fidgets a bit but stands tall. Noah, 16 doesn't even flex a muscle. Hanja doesn't either. "Come on, dad! Give us a challenge!" Noah says. Felix gulps a bit Zach cranks it up to 15x gravity. Noah and Hanja feel the increase but keep the footing. Felix, now struggling does not show his effort, but is being strained heavily. "So. You kids are strong, eh?" Zach says as he cranks it up to 25x gravity. Felix instantly falls, with a small yelp: "agh!". Noah and Hanja begin being strained but maintain their stances. Zach sighs, and yells; "Get up, Felix!" Felix slowly stands back up with much resistance... He then powers up! He becomes a Super Saiyan! He gives off a massive kiai from his aura, this sends Noah and Hanja from their stance and to the floor! Zach then turns the machine off. Zach and Luke look at each other in awe... Category:Fan-Fiction